Still too young?
by RagnarBloodwind
Summary: Is Robin still too young to drive the Batmobil?


There it stood.

The dream of every young man.

The black shimmered in the dim light of the cave and the long sleek form seemed to stretch endless, lascivious but powerful, until it ran out in sharp wings.

With a silent hiss the glas over the cockpit opened and he sprang into the vehicle.

The hood seemed to stretch to the horizon and a gentle tap on the red start button drew an awe-inspiring rumbling out of the beast, as if it couldn't wait to break out into the night.

Batman would kill him, if he could read his thoughts now. Fortunatly Batman wasn't here.

Since he became Robin, he had lurked around the vehicle, waiting for his chance. Often he had sat in the drivers seat and imagined to unleash this beast himself, but Batman had been always there, watching with argus eyes over his treasure.

Awestruck his fingers slit over the many buttons and levers and finally his hand came to rest on the black leathered gearshift.

He hesistated. He was about to break one of the holy Batrules. Number two if he remembered right. Right after the rule: "Never step on my cape."

But the desire was too much.

After all he was thirteen, fought super criminals on a daily basis, drove a motorcycle, so why shouldn't he drive a car? Why shouldn't he drive the Batmobil?

His mind made up, Robin pushed the gearshift to D, then the gas pedal made contact with the bottom plate.

The kevlar inforced tires bit into the concrete and with a cave shaking roar the Batmobil shot in the tunnel, which led out of the cave.

At the last moment before he entered the tunnel, he thought he saw a head shaking Alfred standing on top of the stairs, but then he had already entered the tunnel and a big smile spread on his face.

He was driving the Batmobil for God's sake, the most powerfull thing on fours wheels.

He broke through the waterfall, which guarded the entrance, like a black bullet and shot out into the night.

The flush of speed and the feeling of power he felt, when the vehicle followed every twist on the steering wheel immediatly, underlined by a bloodcurdling roar, was the realization of all his dreams.

"Muhahahaha, still too young for the Batmobil now?", he yelled and gave even more power.

Woah had this turn always been so narrow? And had it always come nearer this fast?

Suddenly he felt all four tires loosing their grip on the street. He kicked the brake, but it was too late. He hit the side rail and felt his stomach turning, when the car became airborne.

For a moment he felt weightless, but gravity remembered him pretty fast and with an earthshaking crash he hit the ground and overturned several times, until a huge oak stopped his ride.

For a while he only lay there, an annoying beeping in his ears, then he looked around.

The armour had swallowed the worst, but it still looked like the car wanted to embrace the tree.

It took him a while to realize, that the beeping came from his wrist-computer and he pushed the button just to shut the damn thing up.

The holoscreen popped up and showed the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Robin I need you to...wait what's wrong?", Batman asked and his eyes narrowed, "where are you right now?"

"Well long story Bruce, I'm sure you're too busy..."

"What did you do Richard?", Batman asked, prepared for anything.

"Well it may seem like I crashed the Batmobil."

Batman's face lost every semblance of composure. It seemed this was one of the things he hadn't expected.

The camera turned, when hysterical laughter broke out behind Batman and showed Superman and Green Lantern.

Superman had fallen from his chair and lay helpless on the ground while tears of laughter streamed down his face. Green Lantern had buried his face in his armpit and with the other hand he hit the table repeatedly while his shoulders trembled.

"Clark, Hal shut up this is serious!", Batman yelled at the two.

"Sorry Bruce, it's just your face...", Superman tried to explain, but every apology was drowned in another fit of laughter.

"Are you hurt?", Batman asked, his voice barely controlled and that part Dick could see of his face, turned slowly to a deep crimson red.

"Yeah I think so.", he answered feebly.

"Alfred will pick you up and Dick..."

"Yes?"

"You are grounded."

The last Dick saw of Batman, was him yelling at Superman and Green Lantern to just shut up already.

Dick sank back into the seat and closed his eyes, while he waited for Alfred. He felt a few bruises, but otherwise he indeed seemed to be unhurt.

"Hm maybe I'm really not old enough to drive the Batmobil yet?"


End file.
